1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring a body fat, particularly a system for measuring a body fat of a pregnant woman and also a system for administrating health of a pregnant woman, particularly a system for administrating health of a pregnant woman with respect to edema and toxemia of pregnancy.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoint of ages, a conventional body fat measuring device is capable of measuring body fats of subjects ranging from children to elderly people. However, it is not capable of measuring body fats of pregnant women. Meanwhile, an examiner can see an alteration in fats of a pregnant woman by observing an alteration in subcutaneous fats by an ultrasonic adipometer, a caliper or the like. However, measurements by use of a conventional caliper process require skills and experiences. Further, the distribution of fat was different by each pregnant woman. Therefore, results of measurements of their body fats vary.
In addition, heretofore, to determine onset of edema of a pregnant woman, it has been checked whether an impression is made and left when tibia is pressed with a thumb. Lower extremities of the pregnant woman shows edema of pregnancy toxemias. And this pregnant woman is diagnosed with slight pregnancy toxemias that body weight of the pregnant woman which appeared of edema increases more than 500 g in one week. Furthermore, this pregnant woman is diagnosed as severe toxemia of pregnancy when this edema extends to a whole body of pregnant woman. However, determination of onset of edema is apt to be dependent on subjectivity of a doctor who diagnoses a patient, and its quantitative determination has heretofore been impossible. Further, it is known that an increase in body weight also varies greatly according to an intake of food, an amount of excrement and an amount of sweat on a day and a body weight can be increased or decreased by about 500 g soon.